movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure
The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure is a 2024 American-Danish-Australian 3D computer-animated crossover superhero comedy film produced by the Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is the direct sequel to The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019). The first crossover film in the franchise, it is directed by Star vs. the Forces of Evil creator Daron Nefcy. It is released on February 9, 2024 in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, and IMAX 3D by Warner Bros. Pictures and Universal Pictures. It is also the seventh film in the franchise and partially takes place concurrently with The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations. It stars the voices of Chris Pratt, Elizabeth Banks, Liev Schreiber, Stephanie Beatriz, Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li, Natalie Palamides, Olivia Olson, Will Arnett, Michael Cera, Alison Brie, Kevin Hart, Seth Rogen, Kate Micucci, Seth Green, Eric Bauza, H. Michael Croner, Kevin James, Tiffany Haddish, Charlie Day, Jim Gaffigan, Wang Leehom, Ariel Fournier, Dave Franco, Zach Woods, Fred Armisen, Justin Theroux, Michael Peña, Kumail Nanjani, Abbi Jacobson, Olivia Munn, Nick Offerman, Ben Schwartz, Richard Ayoade, Beck Bennett, Dove Cameron (replacing Margot Rubin from The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part), Noel Fielding, and Tom Holland. It is the continuation of The LEGO Movie, taking place five years after the events of The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Animal Logic handles the animation. The film received very positive reviews, praising its animation, voice acting, character appearances, humor, style, soundtrack, and Mark Mothersbaugh's musical score, while also considering it an improvement over The LEGO Movie. ''With a worldwide gross of $1.374 billion worldwide against a budget of $150 million, the film surpassed ''Despicable Me 3 ''and became the highest-grossing film of 2024 and the highest-grossing film of all time, and had the best opening weekend ever. Following the film's box office success, Warner Bros. renewed their LEGO Movie rights and shared them with Universal. Synopsis Emmet and Lucy are looking forward to start a family. But when Kingpin and the other Marvel Villains threaten to destroy Syspocalypstar, Ninjago City, and Gotham City in a new evil lair on the other side of New York City, the pair is forced to team up with their friends, including the Powerpuff Girls, to stop the super weapon. Plot Five years after stopping Rex Dangervest, reversing Armamageddon, and uniting Apocalypseburg and the Systar System in peace, Emmet and Lucy, who had recently been married, are hailed as heroes of Syspocalypstar by the Syspocalypstarians. They now run a business making everything in the new society awesome, along with their unicorn-cat friend Princess Unikitty, and new friends Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Master Frown, and Brock. Benny now works with his Space Squad—Kenny, Lenny, and Jenny. Batman, along with Batgirl, Robin, and Alfred Pennyworth, now lives with Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi. MetalBeard still lives the pirate life. Emmet and Lucy talk about having kids. Emmet thinks that they would have three children, either it will be three sons or three daughters. Meanwhile, in New York City, the Powerpuff Girls—Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup—spy on a new evil lair called Fisk Industries, run by Kingpin (Wilson Fisk), who is fed up about why the Spider-Gang stopped him from getting back Vanessa and Richard Fisk using the Super Collider. He threatens to destroy Syspocalypstar, Gotham City, and Ninjago City by shooting gigantic boulders from a newly invented Super Weapon to force its inhabitants to evacuate. The Powerpuff Girls manage to send the Syspocalypstarians several notes about them coming to Syspocalypstar as “emergency newcomers”. Back at Syspocalypstar, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Master Frown, and Brock force Emmet and Lucy to join them in a speed dating activity where Emmet and Lucy meet Blisstina Francesca Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium, the fourth Powerpuff Girl. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup meet Emmet and Lucy at their house and convince them to assemble a great army of Master Builders to build an alliance with the Girls. They recruit Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard, Master Frown, Brock, Benny, Kenny, Lenny, Jenny, MetalBeard, Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi, Batman, Robin, Batgirl, Alfred, Superman, Green Lantern, the Wonder Women, Cyborg, Flash, Aquaman, Shazam, Bliss, Sweet Mayhem, Ice Cream Cone, Chad, Amber, Zebe, the Duplo aliens, Chocolate Bar, Balthazar, Celeste, Susan, Banarnar, Flaminga, Eight, Archimedes, Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Nya, Wu, Koko, Garmadon, Iron Man, Hulk, Thor, Loki, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Spider-Gwen, Peni Parker, Spider-Ham, Spider-Man Noir, Miles Morales, Ant-Man, the Wasp, Iron Fist, Black Panther, Deadpool, Wolverine, War Machine, Star Lord, Rocket, Groot, Drax, Gamora, Mantis, Nebula, Winter Soldier, Scarlet Witch, Vision, Falcon, Magneto, Storm, Pepper Potts, Colossus, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Nick Fury, and Maria Hill. A secret meeting the crown of the Statue of Liberty is interrupted by a school dance performed by the Loud kids—Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily—in front of a gazebo in Syspocalypstar National Park. The dance is led by an eagle named Glenn, with the Birds, Hatchlings, Pigs, Minions, and Eagles watching. Emmet interrupts the dance and announces their plan to stop the Super Weapon to everyone. As the team prepare to travel to New York City by ship, Emmet assures the civilians that they do not need to evacuate. Once there, Nick Fury brings in 50 4x4s and they drive all the way to Fisk Industries. Garmadon confesses that he and Koko broke up. Emmet and Lucy insist on fighting just with each other but Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, Master Frown, and Brock follow them instead. They intrude the base from the mouth of the weapon only to be captured by the guards. The other team members disguise themselves as Riot and grab a key card to get into the base. Their disguise rips apart, but not before they drive the guards to a breakdance battle, allowing them to escape. Back in Syspocalypstar, Lincoln, Lola, Leni, Ronnie Anne, and the Minions—Kevin, Stuart, and Bob—tell its civilians that they will be on the lookout of the giant boulders that come from the Super Weapon. They get into a hot air balloon, and they fly off. They think of a plan to know where the boulders are coming from. At the entrance of the base, the Justice League attempt to disable the security cameras, and they let Flash do it by putting sticky notes on them. Wa’Nabi and Ice Cream Cone get in the clear, and they Master-build an Ultrakatty-like dummy to distract the guards. Benny goes in stealth mode to hide from the other guards, only to take them out to the Root Beer Bar. MetalBeard disguises again as a copying machine. The Duplo aliens manage to wait until the Super Weapon has been disabled so they would storm the base. The Avengers and Spider-Gang detect the Sinister Six and Black Order taking Emmet, Lucy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, Master Frown, and Brock to their lair. The Avengers were shocked as well as the Secret Ninja Force, who were watching the same thing. As Emmet, Lucy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Hawkodile, Dr. Fox, Richard, Master Frown, and Brock are all tied up in ropes, Kingpin tells them his plan to fire giant boulders at Syspocalypstar, Gotham City, and Ninjago City, then demonstrates the power of his newly upgraded cannon in a show of force. Elsewhere, Lincoln, Lola, Leni, Ronnie Anne, and the Minions suddenly see the boulders being fired at the Syspocalypstar, Gotham City, and Ninjago City. All of Syspocalypstar's civilians run around panicking, but snowman Olaf leads the Syspocalypstarians to Elsa's Ice Palace, which is a place for safety, with the help of Marshmallow and the Snowgies. In Gotham City, Mayor McCaskill tells all of Gotham's civilians as well as its criminals to evacuate and head for Blüdhaven. In Ninjago City, the Mayor of Ninjago tells the city's civilians to head safely to the same forest where the Secret Ninja Force tried to find the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon. Emmet, who regrets not telling the citizens of Syspocalypstar to evacuate, admits his selfish desire to be liked by everyone to his friends, who comfort him and free them all using one of Dr. Fox’s inventions, reuniting with the team. Emmet and Lucy give up their leadership to the Girls, who establish a plan to destroy the weapon. The Powerpuff Girls, Emmet, and Lucy put themselves on a slide, and they slide down the long, spiraling ammunition of Kingpin's Super Weapon, with their allies working to sever the track by reaching and pulling a particular swing so that the five would fly off and crush the cannon, but the plan fails and the entire team are confronted by all the Marvel Villains, giving Kingpin a chance to fire the weapon. Suddenly, the Spider-Gang arrive to stop and confront Kingpin and his crew, and he reveals to them that Thanos was working for him after the incident about why he wiped out half of the universe. While Kingpin is distracted, Dr. Fox tells Hawkodile to tie up the weapon using some thread, which catches and decelerates the boulders after Kingpin fires them. As the thread breaks, the minions passing by New York City, grasp it. The boulders slide back into the weapon, destroying the whole base. Everyone escapes, and MetalBeard survives by protecting the Powerpuff Girls from being burned by transforming into his heavy metal motor trike. Garmadon proposes to Koko and promises not to let her go again. Afterwards, Emmet and his friends, along with the civilians of Syspocalypstar, Gotham City, Ninjago City, and New York City celebrate their victory, and merge the four cities as well as Unikingdom, Frown Town, Wakanda, Asgard, the Old West, Middle Zealand, 1980s Space Era, and Action Forest to create the city of New Bricksburg, with the Statue of Liberty rising up again and returning to its regular color. Garmadon and Koko get married in the town square, with Emmet as the chief witness. Everyone praises Emmet and Lucy for saving the LEGO Universe, but the two credit the Powerpuff Girls and the team for doing so, unveiling a Mount Rushmore-style monument as well as a statue of the late Vitruvius to them, and to their surprise, being even more beloved for their honesty and selflessness. The civilians of New Bricksburg have a huge party with the hearts and stars sing Aqua’s “Barbie Girl”, while Emmet and Lucy take the Powerpuff Girls to their house, now located next to Unikitty’s Castle to reveal their new room, with Bubbles reuniting with Octi, her toy octopus. Emmet and Lucy agree to stay one big happy family no matter what. In a pre-credits scene, in the real world, the merging of New Bricksburg is represented by Finn accepting Bianca’s honesty and help. His friend Carl comes in and is inspired by their creation as Finn and Bianca’s mom and dad tell them that they’re home. In a mid-credits scene, Benny and his Space Squad resume their work at their spaceship workshop. The post-credits scene, beginning with the “MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER UNIVERSE...” card, is a clip from the musical film ''The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations, where Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup discover that the portal had been malfunctioning, as it brings in the 1998 Powerpuff Girls, who tell them that nothing is what is seems in all the dimensions, and that the Giant Fishballoon is coming back to destroy them. They fly over to their school, only for Miss Keane to realize that there were six Powerpuff Girls in the school, leaving her confused. They then fly over to the Mayor’s office, only for the Mayor to get confused about their differences and get Miss Bellum to get them out. Back at home, the Professor is concerned about their differences and looks, as well as why the portal was malfunctioning, and tells the six girls that their universes are getting destroyed. The six girls all gasp, with the post-credits scene ending in a cliffhanger, as a “TO BE CONTINUED” card appears. Cast * Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, an everyman, construction worker and inexperienced Master Builder from Bricksburg * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy / Wyldstyle, a Master Builder who is Emmet's wife * Amanda Leighton as: ** Blossom Utonium, the intelligent and dutiful leader of the Powerpuff Girls who becomes Emmet and Lucy's daughter ** Polly Plantar, a character from Amphibia ''who is Sprig's polliwog sister who carries herself around inside a bucket. In this film, she is a resident of Syspocalypstar * Kristen Li as Bubbles Utonium, the sweet and cheerful member of the Powerpuff Girls, who also becomes Emmet and Lucy's daughter * Natalie Palamides as Buttercup Utonium, the tough and brash member of the Powerpuff Girls who also becomes Emmet and Lucy's daughter * Olivia Olson as Blisstina Francesa Francia Mariam Alicia Utonium, the fourth Powerpuff Girl who is much taller and having wider hips than the other Powerpuff Girls, and also has with dark skin. She also becomes Emmet and Lucy's daughter. ** Toya Delazy voices Bliss in the African version ** Wendy Ayche (Wengie) voices Bliss in the Australia and New Zealand version ** Alesha Dixon voices Bliss in the UK version ** Nancy Ajram voices Bliss in the Arabic version ** Claudia Tagbo voices Bliss in the French version * Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne / Batman, a billionaire, vigilante superhero from Gotham City who is Wyldstyle's ex-boyfriend * Michael Cera as Richard "Dick" Grayson / Robin, a former orphan who is already adopted by Bruce Wayne, and is currently a sidekick to Batman * Rosario Dawson as Barbara Gordon / Batgirl, a police officer who is currently the new police commissioner * Ralph Fiennes as Alfred Pennyworth, a DC Comics character and Master Builder who is Batman's loyal butler. Fiennes again reprises his role from ''The LEGO Batman Movie * Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty, a Master Builder who is a unicorn-horned cat and Puppycorn's sister. In this film, outside reused footage of The LEGO Movie ''and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, she doesn't get angry or turn into Ultrakatty in this film. Instead, she uses her Biznis Kitty form when getting the team together. ** Suzanne Waters as Unikitty’s Opera Voice * Kevin Hart as Prince Puppycorn, Unikitty’s younger brother, a pug/unicorn hybrid. He is sometimes clueless and dimwitted, but is also loyal and good-hearted. He is also one of Emmet's closest friends. * Seth Rogen as Hawkodile, Unikitty’s trusty hawk/crocodile hybrid bodyguard who has a "macho" personality and has a crush on Dr. Fox. * Kate Micucci as: ** Dr. Fox, a red fox who is the castle’s resident scientist whose experiments and inventions can both create and resolve problems. She is also one of Emmet's closest friends. ** Virginia "Pepper" Potts, Stark's girlfriend, longtime associate, and the current CEO of Stark Industries ** a LEGO caricature of herself who, along with Riki, writes folk duo songs under the name "Garfunkel and Oates". * Steven Wright as Richard, a grey 1x3 Lego brick who is Unikitty's royal advisor and the castle's property caretaker. He speaks with a dull monotone voice and is often the voice of reason, though the others find him boring to listen to. He is also one of Emmet's closest friends. * Eric Bauza as Master Frown, Unikitty's former archenemy turned best friend. He is also one of Emmet's closest friends. * H. Michael Croner as Brock, a headstone with a neutral personality who is Master Frown's best friend, sidekick, and roommate. He is also one of Emmet's closest friends. * Dave Franco as Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja, leader of the Secret Ninja Force, Lord Garmadon and Misako's son and Master Wu's nephew. * Michael Peña as Kai, the hotheaded, red Ninja of Fire and Nya's brother * Kumail Nanjani as Jay, the quiet and cautious, blue Ninja of Lightning * Zach Woods as: ** Zane, the robotic, white Ninja of Ice ** Carl Eagle, an eagle guard who, along with Jerry, used to be a security guard for Eagle Island, and now guards any event that happens in Syspocalypstar. Woods reprises his role from ''The Angry Birds Movie 2. * Fred Armisen as Cole, the laid-back, music-loving black Ninja of Earth * Abbi Jacobson as Nya, the strong, silver Ninja of Water, Kai's sister, and Jay's crush * Jackie Chan as Master Wu, the wise and thoughtful leader of the group, Lord Garmadon's brother and Lloyd's uncle. * Justin Theurox as Lord Garmadon, the former Lord of Evil, a former evil warlord, the father of Lloyd, the husband of Misako and the brother of Master Wu. * Olivia Munn as Misako “Koko”, Lord Garmadon's wife and Lloyd's mother. She was formerly known as the legendary "Lady Iron Dragon" when she worked as a warrior-queen. * Charlie Day as Benny, a Master Builder who is a spaceship-obsessed 1980's spaceman. In this film, he usually hangs out with his Space Squad. * Jim Gaffigan as Kenny, a yellow-suited astronaut who is a recruit of Benny's squad * Wang Leehom as Lenny, a pink-suited astronaut who is a recruit of Benny's squad * Ariel Fournier as Jenny, a white-suited astronaut who is a recruit of Benny's squad. She is also obsessed with girly stuff, and is a nod to Mandee from Everybody Loves Leni, an episode from Season 3 of The Loud House. * Nick Offerman as MetalBeard, a Master Builder who is a large bionic pirate with a severed head after he lost his original body in an earlier encounter with Lord Business' forces * Stephanie Beatriz as General Sweet Mayhem, an intergalactic mini-doll who is the intergalactic naval commander and law enforcer of the Systar System Armed Forces and currently works under the orders of Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi. She is also Lucy's friend. * Tiffany Haddish as: ** Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi, the shape-shifting alien queen of the Systar System that was made by Emmet as a heart. Her name is a pun on the phrase "whatever I want to be", itself a descriptor of her shape-shifting abilities, which are displayed when she changes into multiple forms throughout the movie. ** Debbie, an eagle who is Zeta's assistant. * Will Ferrell as: ** President Business, the former President of the Octan corporation and the Lego World, who served as the main antagonist of the first film. ** The Man Upstairs, Finn & Bianca's father. Ferrell, along with Maya Rudolph, does not appear on-screen in this role, performing only an off-screen voiceover. * Liam Neeson as Scribble Cop, a police officer with a two-sided head and a split personality who used to serve Lord Business as the commander of the Super Secret Police, and now works as a police officer of Syspocalypstar * Siri as Batcomputer, Batman's technology system operated by Apple Inc. * Ben Schwartz as Banarnar, a sentient banana peel who is a citizen and the perpetual jester of Syspocalypstar. * Dove Cameron as Susan, a mini-doll who is one of Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi's servants. She was previously voiced by Margot Rubin in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. * Noel Fielding as Balthazar, a sparkly-faced teenage vampire describing himself as an "attractive and non-threatening teen vampire" who is a citizen and the spa expert/DJ of Syspocalypstar. * Richard Ayoade as Ice Cream Cone, a talking ice cream cone and citizen of Syspocalypstar. He is Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi's butler. * Beck Bennett as Flaminga, a flamingo who works at the spa in the Palace of Infinite Reflection and does massages. * Lil Yachty as Eight, an octopus who does massages and works at the spa in the Palace of Infinite Reflection. * Robbie Daymond as Zen Bunny, a brick-built rabbit who teaches relaxation at the Palace of Infinite Reflection. * Alex Ryan as Amber / Melody, one of the citizens of Syspocalypstar who is the singer and dancer of the Pop-Up Party Bus * Christopher Miller as: ** Chad / Tempo, a citizen of Syspocalypstar who is the DJ of the Pop-Up Party Bus ** Plantimals, plant-like creatures that reside Syspocalypstar * Tonatiuh Elizarraraz as Archimedes, a brick-built cat who works at the spa in the Palace of Infinite Reflection * Carlos PenaVega as Zebe, a lavender and black zebra who is a citizen and the bus driver of Syspocalypstar. He was previously voiced by Jimmy O. Yang in The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. * Jared Kozak as Chocolate Bar, a talking chocolate bar who resides in Syspocalypstar. * Margot Rubin as Wonder Woman Mini-Doll * Emmett Mitchell as Duplo Wonder Woman * Sawyer Jones, Liam Knight, Cora Miller, Graham Miller, Emmett Mitchell, and Ollie Mitchell as: ** Duplo Aliens, a race of giant aliens made of Duplo blocks that come from the planet Duplo. ** Stars, cute, little stars who are sometimes seen to be vomiting glitter. ** Hearts, adorable, pink hearts who are actually bombs that detonate when they say "HELLO!" ** Sparkle Babies, a gang of Syspocalypstar babies who live in the sewers and ride on the yellow stars. * Kevin James as Tony Stark / Iron Man, the leader and benefactor of the Avengers who is a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own making. * Fred Tatasciore as Bruce Banner / Hulk, an Avenger and genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, typically transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. * James Corden as: ** Thor, an Avenger and the king of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. ** Biggie, a chubby, friendly troll. * Russell Brand as: ** Loki, Thor's adopted brother, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. ** Korg, a Kronan gladiator who befriends Thor. * Mark Wahlberg as Steve Rogers / Captain America, a fugitive superhero and leader of a faction of Avengers. * Nika Futterman as: ** Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow, a highly trained spy, member of Rogers's faction of Avengers, and former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Luna Loud, the 15-year-old third child of the Loud family who likes rock music. * Thomas Middleditch as Clint Barton / Hawkeye * Jake Johnson as Peter B. Parker / Spider Man, Miles's reluctant mentor who is a teenager and Stark's protegé who received spider-like abilities after being bitten by a radioactive spider. * Hailee Steinfeld as Gwen Stacy / Spider-Woman, a dimension-displaced counterpart of Gwen Stacy with spider-like abilities, who takes up the alias of "Gwanda" while at Miles' school. * Kimiko Glenn as Peni Parker / SP//dr, a young Japanese-American girl from an alternative anime-like universe who co-pilots a biomechanical suit with a radioactive spider that she shares a telepathic link with. * Nicholas Cage as Peter Parker / Spider-Man Noir, A dark and monochromatic alternate version of Peter Parker from a 1930s universe. * Shameik Moore as Miles Morales / Spider-Man, an intelligent yet rebellious teenager of African-American and Puerto Rican descent, who is imbued with spider-like abilities after being bitten by a mutated spider and eventually takes up the mantle of the masked vigilante Spider-Man. * John Mulaney as Peter Porker / Spider Ham, an alternate funny animal version of Spider-Man from an anthropomorphic universe, who was once a spider, bitten by a radioactive pig. * Steve Buscemi as Scott Lang / Ant Man, a former petty criminal who acquired a suit that allows him to shrink or grow in scale while also increasing in strength. * Jennifer Lopez as Hope Van Dyne / Wasp, The daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne who is handed down a similar suit and the Wasp mantle from her mother. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dr. Stephen Strange, a former neurosurgeon who, after a car accident that led to a journey of healing, discovered the hidden world of magic and alternate dimensions and became a Master of the Mystic Arts. * Sean Hayes as Danny Rand / Iron Fist, a Marvel superhero who is a closest friend of Spider-Man. * Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa / Black Panther, the king of the African nation of Wakanda who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb * Bill Hader as: ** Wade Wilson / Deadpool, a wisecracking mercenary with accelerated healing but severe scarring over his body after undergoing an experimental regenerative mutation. ** King Leonard Mudbeard, the ruler of Piggy Island. * Lin-Manuel Miranda as James Howlett / Wolverine, a Canadian mutant and future X-Men member and often referred as "Jimmy" by Victor Creed. * Jack Black as James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine, Stark's best friend and the liaison between Stark Industries and the U.S. Air Force in the department of acquisitions. * Andy Samberg as Peter Quill / Star Lord, the half-human, half-alien leader of the Guardians who was abducted from Missouri as a child in 1988 and raised by a group of alien thieves and smugglers called the Ravagers. * Bradley Cooper as Rocket, a genetically-engineered raccoon-based bounty hunter, mercenary, and master of weapons and battle tactics. * Vin Diesel as Groot, a tree-like humanoid who is the accomplice of Rocket * Anna Kendrick as: ** Gamora, an orphan from an alien world who seeks redemption for her past crimes. ** Poppy, the sweetest, optimistic Queen of the Trolls and Branch’s girlfriend. She is a character from Trolls. * James Franco as Drax, a warrior who had recently avenged his family's death at the hands of Ronan. * Izabella Alvarez as: ** Mantis, a member of the Guardians with empathic powers who lives with Ego. ** Ronnie Anne Santiago, the 11-year-old sister of Bobby who is Lincoln's former classmate and friend. * Riki Lindhome as: ** Nebula, an adopted daughter of Thanos who was raised with Gamora as sisters and reluctant member of the Guardians. ** a LEGO caricature of herself who, along with Kate, writes folk duo songs under the name "Garfunkel and Oates". * Anthony Anderson as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier, a physically enhanced brainwashed assassin allied with Rogers * Kristen Schaal as Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch, An Avenger allied with Rogers who can engage in hypnosis and telekinesis. * Peyton Manning as Vision, An android and Avenger allied with Stark who was created using the artificial intelligence J.A.R.V.I.S., Ultron, and the Mind Stone. * Chris Renaud as Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson / Falcon, an Avenger allied with Rogers * Tom Hardy as Eddie Brock / Venom, an investigative journalist who becomes the host of an alien symbiote, Venom, that imbues him with super-human abilities. Hardy reprises his role from 2018’s Venom. * Lil Rel Howery as Magneto, an X-Men character * Halsey as Storm, an X-Men character with lightning * Gabriel Iglesias as Colossus, an X-Men character employed by Deadpool. * Brie Larson as Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel * Justin Rupple as Carnage * Steve Martin as Thanos * John Cena as Agent Coulson * Bobby Cannavale as Nick Fury, the former director of S.H.I.E.L.D., who is now in a situation where he does not have the level of control he is used to having. * Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Maria Hill, the deputy director of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Jason Momoa as Arthur Curry / Aquaman, a DC Comics superhero who is the king of Atlantis and is also a Master Builder. * Nick Kroll as Billy Batson / Shazam, a DC Comics superhero who is a Master Builder * Channing Tatum as Clark Kent / Superman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. * Jonah Hill as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. * Adam DeVine as Barry Allen / The Flash, a forensic scientist who is also a speedster superhero with the ability to move at supersonic speeds by tapping into the Speed Force, and member of the Justice League. * Khary Payton as Victor Stone / Cyborg, a DC Comics superhero who is a Master Builder * Cobie Smulders as Diana Prince / Wonder Woman a DC Comics superhero who is an ambassador of the Amazon people as well as a Master Builder. * Emily Nordwind as Cleopatra, an Egyptian queen and Master Builder, who was present in the first film. * Romi Dames as Celeste, Balthazar's assistant. * Eden Sher as: ** Star Butterfly, a magical princess from the dimension of Mewni who is a Master Builder. ** the Stark Industries Villain Detector, a device made by Tony Stark used to detect any Marvel Villain for at least an hour. * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz, Star's human boyfriend who is also a Master Builder. * Cathy Cavadini as: ** various female S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists ** Sam-Sam (Samantha) ** a Disney party member * Mike Mitchell as a S.H.I.E.L.D. Gadget Lab Test Subject * Rachel Crow as Security Guard #1 (Mandy) * Lisa Schwartz as Security Guard #2 (Karen) * Robbie Daymond as Security Guard #3 (Barry) * Jill Talley as: ** Karen, Plankton's computer wife who is the one of the owners of the Chum Bucket ** Rita Loud, the mother of the Loud children, whose whole face was unseen until the episode 11 Louds a Leapin' in the second season. ** Security Guard #4 (Margo) * Hynden Walch as Security Guard #5 (Jade) * James Adomian as Security Guard #6 (Larry) * Michael Leon-Wooley as Security Guard #7 (Frank) * Brenda Song as Security Guard #8 (Kira) * Colin Hanks as Security Guard #9 (Carl) * Maria Bamford as Security Guard #10 (Jackie) * Robin Reed as Security Guard #11 (Fiona) * Emma Roberts as Security Guard #12 (Mary) * Candi Milo as Security Guard #13 (Bridget) * Paul Giamatti as Security Guard #14 (Jimmy) * Wanda Sykes as Security Guard #15 (Gwen) * Tom McGrath as Security Guard #16 (Hector) * Craig Robinson as Security Guard #17 (Carl) * Paul Rudd as Security Guard #18 (Hank) * Edward Norton as Security Guard #19 (Brad) * Chris McKay as Larry, a barista who works in Syspocalypstar in his coffee shop. * Pamela Adlon as Mermaid * Doug Nicholas as Sprinkle Dave, formerly Surfer Dave, Chainsaw Dave, and Purgatory Dave, who is a citizen of Syspocalypstar, formerly known as Bricksburg and Apocalypseburg. * Stan Lee as Himself (from archival recordings) * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Watterson, a 43 year old cat and the mother of Gumball, Darwin, and Anais. * Dan Russell as Richard Watterson, a 43 year old anthropomorphic pink rabbit who is the father of Gumball, Darwin, and Anais. * Pierre Coffin as Mel, Dave, Kevin, Stuart, Bob, and the Minions * Jeremy Shada as Finn, a human boy who loves nothing more than going on adventures and saving the day. * John DiMaggio as: ** Jake, Finn's best friend and adoptive brother who is a magical dog. ** Thing, a Fantastic Four ''character * Niki Yang as Beemo, a sentient MO-series computer that lives with Finn and Jake. * Nicholas Cantu as Gumball Watterson, a 12-year-old mischievous blue cat who lives with his family in the fictional California city of Elmore. * Christian J. Simon as Darwin Watterson, a 10 year old orange goldfish who is Gumball's best friend adopted by the Watterson family. * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson, a pink rabbit who is Gumball and Darwin's precocious 4-year-old sister. * Tom Kenny as: ** Spongebob Squarepants, a yellow anthropomorphic sea sponge ** Gary, Spongebob's pet snail * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, a pink starfish * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs, a red crab who owns and operates the Krusty Krab restaurant where SpongeBob works * Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles, an octopus with a large nose who works as a cashier at the Krusty Krab * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks, a squirrel from Texas * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton, one of the owners of the Chum Bucket * Catherine Taber as Lori Loud, the 17-year-old eldest child of the Loud family who has a crush on Bobby * Liliana Mumy as: ** Leni Loud, the 16-year-old second child of the Loud family who is Lori's roommate. ** Mystique, an X-Men character ** Hela, the half-sister of Thor and Loki * Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud, is the 14-year-old fourth child of the Loud family who is a comedian * Jessica DiCicco as: ** Lynn Loud Jr., the 13-year-old athletic fifth child of the Loud family who loves to play sports ** Lucy Loud, the 8-year-old seventh child of the Loud family and Lynn Jr's roommate * Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud, an 11-year-old boy with white hair, who is the middle child and the only son of the Loud family. He is best friends with his little sister Lola * Grey Griffin as: ** Lana Loud, the 6-year-old eighth child of the Loud family who is Lola's twin sister and loves mud, reptiles, and amphibians ** Lola Loud, the 6-year-old ninth child of the Loud family and the identical twin sister of her roommate Lana. She loves to dress as a princess, attend beauty pageants, have tea parties, and is best friends with her big brother Lincoln. ** Lily Loud, the 1-year-old baby of the Loud family, as well as the 11th child and Lisa's roommate. ** Sherry Scratchen-Post, a cat lady who is a citizen of Syspocalypstar, formerly known as Bricksburg and Apocalypseburg. ** Chief O'Hara, the Gotham City Police Department's chief of police. ** the Mayor of Ninjago City * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud, is the 4-year-old 10th child of the Loud family * Randy Thom as Raptors and various other dinosaurs * Michael Dobson as Michael * Brian Dobson as Brian * Justin Timberlake as Branch, an over-cautious, good-hearted survivalist Troll and Poppy's boyfriend * Ron Funches as Cooper, an giraffe-like troll who walks on all fours * Kunal Nayyar as Guy Diamond, a glittery, sliver naked troll with a highly Auto tuned voice * Kenan Thompson as Tiny Diamond, a Hip-Hop Troll and Guy Diamond's new born son * Tara Strong as: ** a Syspocalypstar Citizen ** a Disney party member ** Zoe, a hatchling who is the daughter of Matilda and Terence * Hazel Van Orman as Hazel * Leif Van Orman as Leif * Tony Hale as Forky, a spork created by Bonnie in ''Toy Story 4 * Alec Baldwin as Ultron * Denis Leary as Killmonger * Bill Farmer as Ulysses Klaue * Alan Tudyk as Ebony Maw * David Dobrik as Cull Obsidian * Jack McBrayer as Red Skull * Liev Schreiber as Kingpin * Mahershala Ali as Prowler * Danny DeVito as Mandarin * Dave Bautista as Black Order Outriders * James Gunn as Abomination * Jane Lynch as Proxima Midnight * Kevin Michael Richardson as: ** Harry Osborne / Green Goblin, Peter's longtime friend for 10 years and son of Norman Osborn. ** Mr. Dinkles, Biggie's pet worm * Harland Williams as Doc Ock * Rob Paulsen as Doctor Doom * Steve Zahn as Mr. Fantastic * Chloë Grace Moretz as Invisible Woman * Finn Wolfhard as Human Torch * John Malkovich as Corvus Glaive * Adam Sandler as Sentinel * Chris Rock as Galactus * Todd Hansen as: ** Gandalf, a wizard from Middle-earth and a Master Builder. Hansen reprises his role from the previous films ** The Swamp Creature, a gill-man from LEGO Monster Fighters and a Master Builder. This creature was also a Master Builder in the previous movie, and was additionally one of many antagonists trapped in the Phantom Zone in The LEGO Batman Movie (who is eventually freed by the Joker in an attempt to conquer Gotham City, before his plan fails and gets the villains transported back to this realm). * Alex Hirsch as Albus Dumbledore, a Harry Potter ''character. * Brian Stepanek as: ** Panda ** Lynn Loud Sr., the father of the Loud children whose whole face was unseen until the episode ''11 Louds a Leapin' in the second season * Jacob Tremblay as Himself, a Lego caricature of the actor who appears in several scenes, including a running joke to his character Auggie Pullman from Wonder. * Millie Davis as Beatrice * Trisha Gum as Lily * Jason Sudeikis as Red, the main character from the Angry Birds ''franchise * Josh Gad as: ** Chuck, a character from ''Angry Birds ''who has the ability to go fast ** Olaf, a sentient snowman created by Elsa's magic * Danny McBride as Bomb, a character from ''Angry Birds ''with the IED (Intermittent Explosive Disorder) * Maya Rudolph as: ** Matilda, a character from ''Angry Birds ''who runs the Infinity Acceptance Group. She is the wife of Terence and the mother of Zoe. ** Mom, the unnamed mother of Finn and Bianca in the real world. Rudolph also performs only an off-screen voiceover. * Kate McKinnon as Stella, a character from ''Angry Birds * Rachel Bloom as Silver, a character from The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Conrad Vernon as Terence, a huge bird who usually growls and broods * Awkwafina as Courtney, Leonard's current assistant * Sterling K. Brown as Garry Pig, an inventor from Piggy Island * Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle, an eagle who is the hero of Bird Island * Leslie Jones as Zeta, Mighty Eagle's wife * Pete Davidson as Jerry Eagle, an eagle guard who works with Carl * Eugenio Derbez as Glenn, an eagle who is a scientist from Eagle Island * Ashleigh Ball as Jay, Jake and Jim, three blue Hatchlings whom Red saved in The Angry Birds Movie. * E.G. Daily as: ** ViVi (Vincent) ** a Disney party member * Kristen Bell as Anna, Princess of Arendelle, and Elsa's younger sister * Idina Menzel as Elsa, Queen of Arendelle and Anna's elder sister who possesses magical ice powers * Jonathan Groff as: ** Kristoff, an ice harvester and Anna's boyfriend ** Sven, Kristoff's pet reindeer * Paul Briggs as Marshmallow, a giant snow monster created by Elsa * Thurop Van Orman as the Syspocalypstar Guards, royal guards who work for Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi where they protect her and help secure vital information. * Will Forte as Abraham Lincoln, the 16th President of the United States and a Master Builder * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson, the head of the Daily Bugle who often despises Spider-Man * Jadon Sand as Finn, a young adult in the real world, whose imagination drives the events happening in the Lego universe. * Brooklynn Prince as Bianca, Finn's younger sister, who is the reason why the aliens from the planet Duplo attacked Bricksburg, and the other reason why the Systar System had to unite with Apocalypseburg. * Tom Holland as Carl, Finn's friend. In addition, Eric Edelstein, Bobby Moynihan, and Demetri Martin reprise their We Bare Bears roles as Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear respectively. Songs Movie Music * Everything Is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) - Garfunkel and Oates, Eban Schletter * All By Myself - Eric Carmen * Catchy Song - Dillon Francis, T-Pain, That Girl Lay Lay * Margaritaville - Jimmy Buffett * Gangnam Style - PSY * Angel - Sarah McLachlan * Let’s Rock - Qulinez * Easy To Be Happy - Scarlet & Piper Lastrapes * Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Eiffel 65 * Sunflower – Post Malone, Swae Lee * Worth It - Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink * Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - Starship * Boom Boom Pow (Radio Edit) – The Black Eyed Peas * Only Girl (In The World) - Rihanna * Axel F - Harold Faltermeyer * Hello - Lionel Richie * Space Unicorn - Parry Gripp * Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO * The Final Countdown - Europe * Barbie Girl - Aqua End Credits Music * Best Day - Kesha * I See Love - Jonas Blue, Joe Jonas * Live It Up - Owl City * No Better Feelin' - CL Score tracks by Mark Mothersbaugh # Syspocalypstar - Mark Motherbaugh # The Powerpuff Girls - Mark Mothersbaugh # Emergency Newcomers - Mark Mothersbaugh # Balthazar - Mark Mothersbaugh # Master Builders Investigate - Mark Mothersbaugh # Compatibility Test - Mark Mothersbaugh # Getting The Team Together - Mark Mothersbaugh # The Fourth Powerpuff Girl - Mark Mothersbaugh # Special Forces Meeting - Mark Mothersbaugh # Emmet's Speech - Mark Mothersbaugh # S.H.I.E.L.D. Cruiser - Mark Mothersbaugh # Opera - Mark Mothersbaugh # S.H.I.E.L.D. Gadget Lab - Mark Mothersbaugh # Arrival - Mark Mothersbaugh # It's Not Going To Work - Mark Mothersbaugh # Break Into the Super Weapon - Mark Mothersbaugh # Get That Card - Mark Mothersbaugh # Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi's Plan - Mark Mothersbaugh # Kingpin's Revenge - Mark Mothersbaugh # Realm Evacuation - Mark Mothersbaugh # Not Heroes Anymore - Mark Mothersbaugh # Blossom's Plan - Mark Mothersbaugh # Teamwork - Mark Mothersbaugh # It Didn't Work - Mark Mothersbaugh # We Did It - Mark Mothersbaugh # Wedding Day - Mark Mothersbaugh # Emmet's Speech 2: The Speechening - Mark Mothersbaugh # Basement Ending - Mark Mothersbaugh Trailer Music * Welcome To New York – Taylor Swift (Teaser Trailer, Official Trailer, International Trailer, and TV Spots) * Starships - Nicki Minaj (Official Trailer, International Trailer, Final Trailer, and TV Spots) * The Final Countdown - Europe (Final Trailer and TV Spots) * Everything Is Awesome - Joli (Some TV Spots) * Hello Seattle - Remix - Owl City (Some TV Spots) Release The film was theatrically released in North America and the Philippines on February 9, 2024. Shown theatrically before the film is a Ninjago short entitled The Master. Home Media The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure ''was released on digital and Movies Anywhere on April 16, 2024, released by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on Blu-Ray Disc, Blu-Ray 3D, Blu-Ray 4K, and DVD on May 7, 2024, Netflix on May 10, 2024 as a Netflix Original Film, HBOmax on May 15, 2024, and NBC Peacock on May 20, 2024. The Blu-Ray and DVD releases include all episodes and shorts of the ''Powerpuff Girls shows (the 1998 series and the 2016 reboot), and the LEGO Ninjago short The Master, which preceded the film's theatrical run. Reception Box Office The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure has grossed $460.8 million in the United States and Canada, and $913.2 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $1.374 billion. In the United States and Canada, the film was projected to gross anywhere from $90–135 million from 4,440 theaters in its opening weekend. On its opening weekend, the film was presented in 2,500 3D theaters, 400 IMAX theaters, 800 premium large format screens, and 235 D-Box/4D enhanced theaters. It earned $42.2 million on its first day, including $8.5 million from Thursday previews, a record for an animated film in February. It went on to debut to $130.3 million, the highest opening for an animated film in the month and fifth-best overall. In its second weekend the film grossed $85.6 million (including a record $126.3 million over the five-day weekend), remaining in first. It then made $34.7 million the following weekend, finishing in first for a third straight week. During its opening weekend, the film also grossed $228.2 million from 37 overseas markets for a global debut total of $358.5 million, the highest ever for an animated title, surpassing 2006's Barnyard ''and 2016's ''Sausage Party. Notable figures included landing the best opening of all-time for an animated pic in the United Kingdom ($17.8 million) and France ($13.4 million), the biggest start ever for a Warner Animation Group title in China ($53 million), Japan ($18.2 million), Germany ($14.9 million) and Spain ($5.8 million), and the third-biggest industry opening of any film in South Korea ($31.5 million). In its second weekend in the United Kingdom, the film brought $11.4 million, bringing its total gross there to $35.3 million. As of March 1, 2024, film's 10 highest grossing international markets were China ($111.5 million), South Korea ($85.4 million), Japan ($67.3 million), United Kingdom ($49.6 million), Germany ($39.9 million), France ($37 million), Russia ($26.9 million), Mexico ($23.8 million), Italy ($17.3 million), and Spain ($17 million). According to Warner Bros., The LEGO Movie 3 іs the hіghest-grossing anіmated fіlm of all tіme, surpassing Despicable Me 3. Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 100% based on 282 reviews, with an average rating of 10/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure is just what everybody needs. It's just that it was released in cinemas as revenge on Lino DiSalvo's Playmobil: The Movie ''for ripping off ''The LEGO Movie." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 100 out of 100, based on 51 critics, indicating "very positive reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A+" on an A+ to F scale (up above the first film's "A"), while those at PostTrak gave it an average 5 out of 5 stars; social media monitor RelishMix noted online responses to the film were "better than The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part was". Jesse Hassenger of The A.V. Club called the film "lovable", giving it a grade of B and writing "Like Thurop Van Orman's last Angry Birds Movie 2, it involves around Emmet and his friends going to another world to stop a madman from destroying their world." He also write "Like 2018's Venom ''and ''Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse, The LEGO Movie 3 and The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2 partially take place concurrently." TheWrap's Yolanda Machado praised the screenplay and directing and wrote that the film "expands on the entire franchise, adding new worlds and characters to the growing LEGO universe, while also crafting a story that is timely, inventive, hilarious and perfect for all ages." Chris Nashawaty of Entertainment Weekly says that while it was better than all the previous films, saying "Everything is still awesome. I mean like, EXTREMELY awesome." For The Hollywood Reporter, Michael Rechtshaffen wrote that the film brought "the characters of the franchise together. Everybody will love it, and ultimately that’s all that really matters here." Videogame Warner Bros. Games created The LEGO Movie 3 Videogame that included more than 500 playable characters. It is available on Microsoft Windows, XBOX ONE, PS4, Nintendo Switch, and PC. The game is produced by The LEGO Group, Warner Bros. Games, TT Games, Marvel Entertainment, DC Comics, New Line Cinema, Cartoon Network Games, Boomerang TV, and Universal Studios. Despite following the same plot of The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, ''and The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure'', there are many bonus story elements that relate to the previous films: the main locations from The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, ''and The LEGO Movie 3: A Powerpuff Adventure'', such as The Old West, Middle Zealand, the original Bricksburg (which is dubbed "Classic Bricksburg") return, Apocalypseburg, the Systar System, New York City, Gotham City, the Phantom Zone, Ninjago City, and the Temple of Fragile Foundations. In the loading screen that is shown when characters are travelling to other islands, they are seen singing opera, much to Emmet's annoyance. A. J. Locascio, who voiced Emmet in The Lego Movie: 4D – A New Adventure ''and ''The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame, was cast to voice Emmet in the game, while Jessica DiCicco reprises her role as Lucy from The LEGO Movie Videogame. Tom Kenny reprises his role as the narrator from The Powerpuff Girls. Other cast members reprise their roles from other LEGO media, such as Unikitty ''and the ''LEGO Marvel ''webisodes, as well as Amanda Leighton, Kristen Li, Natalie Palamides, and Olivia Olson reprising their roles as respectively Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blisstina. Marketing LEGO released a toyline theme of over 90 sets and polybags based on scenes from the film, including collectable Minifigures. There's also a LEGO Movie 3 SDCC Set called "Biznis Kitty", with two expressions and using the 'some asembbly required' phrase, with the words "You mispelled 'assembly'. It's supposed to be S-S, not S, and instead of two B's, there is only one B. I corrected it." In the UK, DFS Furniture ran a marketing campaign that tied in with ''The LEGO Movie 3. In the Philippines, Smart Communications Inc. promoted The LEGO Movie 3 ''along with PLDT, Sun Cellular, and TNT, with the promo GigaSurf50, where you get 1GB for free Netflix and LEGO Life. Other Philippine brands that also promoted the film include BDO, BPI, MINISO, Nestlé for its cereals and other products, Cebu Pacific, Philippine Airlines, Cathay Pacific, AirAsia, Emirates, Unilever, Wyeth for its milk products such as Promil and Bonakid, Mead Johnson Nutrition for its Sustagen brands, Huggies and EQ Diapers for the Powerpuff Girls Classic episodes, and Pampers Diapers for the 2016 Powerpuff Girls episodes. Other brands that partnered with the film include Chevrolet for promoting the Camaro, Corvette, Equinox, Trax, and Captiva, Kia Motors for promoting the Sorento (the latter being the Ultrakatty edition), Optima, Sportage, Carens, and Rio, while also sponsoring the Australian Open, Hyundai for promoting the SantaFe, Tucson (Benny's Spaceship edition), Reina, Sonata, and Accent, Chiquita, McDonald's for Happy Meal toys and Coca-Cola glasses as well as all other meals, Coca-Cola for original, Light, and Zero, Discover card, Apple iOS devices, Android OS devices, Microsoft Windows, Amazon, xfinity, Shell for the LEGO Ferrari sets when you get Shell Rimula, Advance, or Helix Ultra and fuel up with Shell V-Power or FuelSave, Caltex for its fuels, Havoline, and Delo, Petron Corporation for all its fuels, Sky UK, Colgate, Procter & Gamble, and Turkish Airlines. Trivia *This is the first Warner Animation Group film to star Seth Rogen. *Alongside ''The Powerpuff Girls, it is also a crossover between Spider-Man: Into The Spider-Verse, Disney, Pixar, Minions, SCOOB!, Spongebob Squarepants, Unikitty!, The Loud House, We Bare Bears, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Marvel, and The Angry Birds Movie. *The first main LEGO Movie not to have The Lonely Island. *The first LEGO Movie and WAG film to gross over $1 billion. *The two Warner Bros. logos are used: **The 2020 Warner Bros. logo **The 1998-2020 Warner Bros. logo *The first LEGO Movie to have opening credits. *Like The LEGO Movie ''and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, the film uses CGI animated bricks to look like a stop-motion film. *This film and ''The Angry Birds Movie 2 ''share the same plot, but slightly different. *There are two references from ''The Loud House: **When Jenny says "addy-addy-bing-bang" (friend word for "adorable"), it makes a reference to the episode Everybody Loves Leni ''(the latter her voice actress Ariel Fournier voiced Mandee in). **Lincoln and his 10 sisters appear dancing in front of a gazebo at Syspocalypstar Park. *President Business returns from the fireworks explosion, and now works as a Syspocalypstarian consultant. *The first film to have more than just 13 minutes of end credits, due to credits scenes. *Scribble Cop speaks in this film. *Vitruvius appears as a statue in the end. *Mike Mitchell is not directing the film like its predecessor. *This film is involved with some of the crew who made ''Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Amphibia, The Casagrandes, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Adventure Time, Breadwinners, Unikitty, The Amazing World of Gumball, Gravity Falls, The Loud House, Disney's House of Mouse, and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *The first LEGO Movie to crossover with a Cartoon Network reboot. *Pixar cameos make appearances: **The Pizza Planet truck is seen at the wedding party. **The Pixar ball is seen at the Disney party, but has a gigantic size. **A113 was the number of the control room where Benny was hiding from the guards. It was also seen on the S.H.I.E.L.D. 4x4 license plates. *The Cornerstore.com box, first seen in Storks (2016), is spotted after the team break into the base with their Riot costume. *The film concurrently has a partial connection with The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Generations. ''It was because of the post-credits scene. *This is the first film not to be produced by ''Illumination, Universal Studios' sibling company, and creator of the Despicable Me franchise. *It will reveal all of Emmet's origins from the past. *The first LEGO Movie and Warner Animation Group film to collaborate with Cartoon Network content. Taglines From the creator of Star vs. the Forces of Evil Who's Got The Power? They Got The Power From the studio that brought you Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, The LEGO Movie, Storks, The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Smallfoot, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, and The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, Scoob! (film), the creator of Star vs. the Forces of Evil, and some Master Builders who made Amphibia, The Casagrandes, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Adventure Time, Breadwinners, Unikitty, The Amazing World of Gumball, Gravity Falls, The Loud House, Disney's House of Mouse, and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Gallery 39B5AA03-9EE8-44F9-AB12-54414B515151.jpeg|Teaser Poster 39F7C2F2-6962-497A-B667-D6227B0E9604.jpeg|SDCC Poster BEFD63FE-A4B0-4741-BB81-57FC8A8AF473.jpeg|Soundtrack Album D048266C-D00F-4463-B685-6C19A0D7F6AD.jpeg|International Billboard IMG_8099.PNG|Billboard appearing in California CEC14CA0-805B-41F1-84F6-5C1A2846EF6B.jpeg|Digital Poster F243E638-3EAB-49C5-A7BB-CBE7384A0FA0.jpeg|Netflix Poster 53C819F7-54F7-42F2-AF40-14A6EA838D53.jpeg|Blu-Ray cover D97AE185-D183-4B5B-96E9-5774BFF2D6DD.jpeg|Videogame Poster Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:Crossover Category:New Line Cinema Category:Cartoon Network Category:The Lego Movie Category:Perfect World Pictures Category:Universal Studios Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Warner Bros Category:Crossover Movies Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:LEGO Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Animation Category:Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Sequels Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:PG-rated films Category:Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Category:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:20th Century Fox Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Mattel Creations Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:HIT Entertainment Category:Hasbro Studios Category:DHX Media Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Scott Free Productions Category:Summit Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Gullane Entertainment